


BA DUM DUM DUM

by Lalinbri111



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rimming, Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: Kuroo uses his new 'toy' on Tsukki





	BA DUM DUM DUM

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to fic numero 4 of 31 for Fictober! This is gonna be a smutty fic (｡•̀ᴗ-)و ̑̑✧ lol! I need to practice writing smut and I'm trying for 31 fics soooo what better time to write it than now? 
> 
> I entirely blame my friend Mari for this train wreck and though it's not extremely long I hope you all get a good laugh outta this! 
> 
> Enjoy :D

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:..

Tsukishima Kei entirely blamed Akaashi for the predicament he was currently in, another groan breaking free from the blonde despite his best effort to keep it in.

Grinning smugly, his boyfriend looked up from his spot between Kei's legs, giving the boy a cheeky grin before dipping down to lick Kei's asshole one last time around the surprise nestled in his warmth before he pulled back, resting on his knees again.

Kuroo loved seeing the usually stoic boy disheveled and aching to be fucked. 

"Ya know, if you weren't so salty I wouldn't need to do this," Kuroo joked, fingers rubbing his rim before he pulled the dick shaped lolipop out a bit before thrusting it back in, causing the blonde to let out another moan. "You need a little sweetness to balance you out ya know?"

It wasn't a big lolipop, only about 3 inches big and an inch wide, and it left Kei aching to actually feel full, to feel the strech and heat of being filled by a real dick.

Though, the stickiness from the lolipop was a new sensation. When the lolipop stuck to him it let him really feel when it was taken out with a wet pop. 

"I hate you so much," Kei panted out, glaring down at the bedhead, the entirety of him flushed, beads of sweat rolling down his face. 

He was handcuffed to Kuroo's bed, his hips propped up on a pillow and at the man's mercy.

He'd get fucked alright, but when Kuroo decided it was time for him to get fucked.

Kuroo liked to play his games, something Kei knew from their history as fuck buddies before they had become exclusive, and he knew Kuroo would drag out using his new toy as much as possible. 

"Sure you do." Kuroo gave him a wink as he pulled the lolipop free, popping it into his mouth without hesitation.

Kei watched Kuroo's cheeks hollow out like he was sucking a real dick, his own cock twitching in interest wanting to be in Kuroo's mouth.

You see, Kuroo had never thought of using something like this until he had seen the bouquet of dick shaped lolipops sitting on Kei's kitchen counter when he had come over for dinner the other day. 

He had been mid sentence when he spotted the candies, sitting in a cup. Kei, sitting opposite him at the table looked up from his food in confusion at Kuroo's sudden silence before following Kuroo's line of sight, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention back to his food. 

"They were a joke gift from Akaashi." The blonde filled in. "He gave them to me with a card to congratulate me on 'coming out' since he didn't know I was gay. Guess I was better at hiding those one night stands than I thought." 

Kuroo snorted around a bite of rice. "I didn't even know they made cards for coming out! What does it say?"

Kei smirked, pushing his seat back so he could get it. When he returned, he handed the card to Kuroo who skimmed over the front which simply read: "Congratulations!"

Opening the card he realized it was one of the ones where you could write whatever you wanted. Akaashi's handwriting was elegant and his message short:

Welcome to the world outside of the closet. Enjoy the lolipops-they're for when you want to suck some decent sized dick and not Kuroo's microscopic one.

\- Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Also I hope y'all get the title joke xD I honestly wrote this for the humor xD
> 
> Also, I need a few more prompts/ideas for the 31 days so please feel free to suggest something on here or dm me @mirasakimomo on twitter!


End file.
